


мгновение цвета сапфира [рубина]

by serithe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, akako/kaito oneside
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она молилась Богам.</p><p>Но лучше бы молила Ведьму, которая так и не получила благодарностей [за своё горе].</p>
            </blockquote>





	мгновение цвета сапфира [рубина]

Знаете, у каждого в этом мире есть человек, предназначенный ему судьбой. Идеально подходящий, который с самой первой встречи будет вызывать у вас трепет, ну, или по крайней мере неутолимый интерес. Не обязательно возлюбленный, как многие хотели бы думать, но просто хороший друг, который всегда поймёт. И именно у этого человека на запястье будет написана какая-либо ваша характеристика, соответствующая вашей. Кому-то везёт и на запястье появляется имя или первая фраза. Таким людям было довольно легко найти «своего» человека, но это явление не было таким уж частым. Да и многие люди верили больше в свои чувства, нежели словам, написанным на их коже, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что некоторые, даже не находили своих судьбоносных половинок.

Кудо Шиничи же не особо в это верил, даже несмотря на то, что его родители были именно из таких «идеально-подходящих» друг другу людей, а на запястьях красовались слова «актриса» и «детектив». Юному Шерлоку Холмсу казалось, что кто-то кто придумывал все эти характеристики просто посмеялся над его дедукцией, ибо «глаза сапфирового цвета» есть у многих, а именно «те самые» вечно ускользали от него, как мираж, когда казалось, что он в его руках. Шиничи просто было любопытно пообщаться с тем, с кем его хотела свести так называемая «судьба».

Естественно, на самом деле он считал своей судьбой Мори Ран, в которую он был влюблён уже довольно давно. Жаль только, что спустя столь долгое время, когда он наконец-то добился того, чтобы считаться её «парнем» он застрял в теле семилетнего мальчишки. Но даже спустя 17 лет Шиничи всё ещё хотел встретиться с тем человеком, на чьём запястье написан его цвет глаз.

И он точно не думал, что эта встреча будет такой.

«Эдогава Конан» никогда не понимал, почему на ограблениях Кида он чувствовал такой прилив адреналина. Его загадки были интересными, никогда не повторялись. И негласное правило вора о том, что на его представлениях никто не должен пострадать. Не идеальная ли это загадка? Загадка, не осквернённая убийством. И если Кудо Шиничи — это Шерлок Холмс, то Кайто Кид — это его Ирен Адлер*, которая вызывает интерес и будоражит кровь.

Он должен был признать, что хотел увидеть на запястье вора свой цвет глаз, когда во время очередного ограбления радужка мага блеснула цветом дорогих сапфиров.

Фокусы, загадки, ухмылки, насмешливые взгляды, фееричные представления и погони. Конан чувствовал, как получал лишний глоток жизни от встреч с этим вором, которым восхищается почти весь мир, кроме спец. служб, вынужденных охотится за магом. И всё это заставляло биться его сердце быстрее в возбуждении от следующей встречи.

Кудо хотел однажды сидеть с этим человеком за одним столом, чтобы Кид загадывал ему загадки, такие сложные, на которые способен только он, а сам Шиничи бы строил миллиарды цепочек теорий, чтобы найти лишь одну истину.

И он хотел быть лишь одним таким, кто мог бы подобраться к вору настолько близко, чтобы схватить его бьющееся сердце руками.

Это не казалось такой уж сложной затеей.

До того момента как он начал видеть «её».

Эдогава с некоторых пор стал следить за каждым движением фокусника во время встреч, не упуская ни малейшую деталь его движений и именно тогда он стал видеть этот силуэт, пронизывающий холодом до дрожи в коленках. Призрак, похожий на саму Госпожу Смерть.

Это была девушка, признать, очень красивая. Высокая, чуть ниже вора, и бледная, в чёрном платье с высокой талией, пышной юбкой и небольшим декольте, которое закрывала алая накидка. На её ногах красовались туфли цвета безлунной ночи с ремешком и открытым носом. Чёрно-фиолетовые волосы, отливающие бордовым на свету, едва доставали до локтей, а челка опускалась чуть ниже тонких бровей. Но то, что заставляло Шиничи волноваться было не это.

Её глаза.

Глаза — горящие пламенем рубины, как будто насмешка над его клеймом на запястье с словами о сапфире.

Безусловно, она была самой Смертью, иногда приходящей с изящной, как она сама, косой в руках.

Легкими шажками, она подходила к вору, во время их разговоров и обнимала его, так нежно и терпко, так крепко и сладко, как будто ради этого прошла через сам ад. Не удивительно, ведь она была Смертью, от рук которой любой бы умер без сожалений. И, видимо Кудо был очередной жертвой его истязаний, потому что его сердце жалобно сжималось, распространяя боль по всему телу от её действий.

Она пела ему слова любви, полушёпотом, дрожащим голосом. Ни то от боли, ни то от холода ночных ветров крыш зданий, которые так любил вор.

— Сапфир? Я ожидал «синеву океана», — прозвучал голос Кайто в ночи и отдался эхом в голове «Конана», когда вор случайно скользнул взглядом по оголённому запястью своего соперника и по непонятной причине парень в теле мальчишки поймал эту фразу, как надежду.

В этот самый момент сердца всех забились быстрее. Радость. Трепет. Страх. Шок.

Кид сделал шаг на встречу к краю, где внизу горели огни полицейских и проезжающих мимо машин. Но кого они волновали? Он — гений, виртуоз в фокусах и воровстве и эти машины и вообще мир внизу не помеха. Помеха лишь одна. Стояла позади, с искрами в синем кобальте радужки, даже не думающая, видимо, мешать побегу джентльмена-наглеца.

«Эдогава» протянулся к руке вора, надеясь, что тот даст взглянуть на своё запястье и превратит его мир в мириады звёзд в небе, которое принадлежало только им, но он не смог. Привидение, преследовавшее вора, схватило его ладонь, не давая дотянуться до белого рукава.

Момент был упущен и дельтаплан Кида в мгновение скрылся за высокими домами мерцающих окон.

Рука Смерти была холодной словно лёд и дрожала как лист на ветру. Она почти не держала его, как будто была обессилена, а на глазах отражая свет луны блестели хрусталики слёз, готовые в любой момент скатится по бледным щекам.

— Его никто не поймает, — шептала она, толи как молитву, толи как проклятие, а в глазах её кипела красная кровь. — Никогда никто не поймает. И ты не поймаешь. «Кида» ты никогда не поймаешь.

И она исчезла, как и всегда. Растворилась словно снег, которого никогда не было, оставляя лишь холод в ладонях.

Ран ждала внизу, как всегда возмущённая. «Это же опасно» — словно притчу повторяла она, скрестив руки и оглядывая мальчишку, ставшего ей младшим братом, гневным взглядом. И хоть перед его глазами была та самая Мори Ран, в которую он был так долго был влюблён, мир неожиданно поблек, а огни перестали гореть цветными фейерверками, ослепляя. Не было того окрыляющего чувства радости внутри, которое когда-то распускалось в нём при виде этой девушки.

Наверное потому что дорогой камень из рук Конана всегда ускользал. Смерть не подпускала. Своей магией она превращала его в мираж оазиса в пустыне.

Мир на крыше с Кидом — живое ночное небо с сияющим Фантомом в белом и Смертью в чёрном с рубинами в глазах. Хрупкий, но захватывающий. С загадками и трепетом в сердце.

Мир внизу с теми, кто так ему дорог — мёртвый город с бойкой девчушкой и любознательными детьми. Прогнивший и тусклый, но такой устойчивый. С загадками и мёртвыми людьми.

Шиничи искренне надеялся, что вся эта каша исчезнет вместе с «Эдогавой Конаном».

Но прошёл чёртов год.

И он уже не Эдогава Конан, а Кудо Шиничи, и Чёрная организация и её подельники давно схвачены, и даже сам Кайто Кид вот уже несколько месяцев не объявляет о кражах, и он всё ещё пытается вернуть тот самый трепет, когда он был вместе с Ран, но его нет. Он увяз в его запястье и там же сгнил.

Сегодняшний день не был особенным. Обычно утро. Обычная попытка свидания. Ран уже давно заметила, что Кудо стал другим и что рядом с ней он уже не так весел, как раньше и даже новые запутанные дела не заставляют его просиять хоть немного.

Шиничи не знал, что делать со всем этим. Он хотел, чтобы вор вновь объявился и загадал ему новую сложную загадку, которую сможет разгадать только он. Ухватится за него как за воздух и не отпускать.

Шерлок Холмс эпохи Хейсей был поставлен в тупик чувствами. Чувствами, которые были не ведомы уму истинного великого детектива, придуманного Артуром Конаном Доилем.

Мори пыталась сделать хоть что-то. Она все ещё любила Шиничи всем сердцем, но видеть его такого унылого и потерянного ей не хотелось никогда.

Ран молилась Богу лишь бы кто-нибудь заставил её друга детства вновь загореться пламенем жизни.

Она молилась Богам.

Но лучше бы молила Ведьму, которая так и не получила благодарностей [за своё горе].

Кудо был потерян для всего скучного и обыденного мира, когда услышал знакомый голос, от которого всё так же веяло холодом и заботой, обращенной не_к_нему.

— Кайто, пошли отсюда! — кричала Смерть в платье цвета бордо* и балетками цвета сангины, а глаза всё так же блестели рубинами, отражая солнечный свет. Она прижимала к груди чью-то руку и тянула к себе, с страхом озираясь по прохожим. — Мы должны уйти отсюда как можно дальше!

— Уймись, Акако, — отозвался кто-то, освобождая свою руку из тисков девушки. Как только некто освободился, он побежал от неё, прямо на Шиничи и резко остановился, когда заметил детектива.

Сапфиры сверкали в его радужке

Шестерёнки начали свой ход и Кудо даже не задумываясь схватил, собравшегося бежать, вора за запястье, как будто кто-то просто нажал на рычаг. Он потянул его на себя и наконец-то взглянул на это чёртово левое запястье и восторга, который Шиничи испытал просто нельзя было передать словами.

Ран не понимала, что происходит, но знала, что Кудо Шиничи — детектив старшеклассник, её первая любовь и друг детства только что был украден, прямо у неё на глазах. В тот самый момент, когда их взгляды встретились.

_«глаза цвета неба»_

Кайто продолжал пытаться сбежать, а Шиничи в ответ лишь смеялся. И от этого смеха фокусник краснел, не зная куда деть своё лицо, потому что одна рука не могла скрыть его алые щёки и горящие уши.

«Опоздала» — произнесла дрожащими губами Коидзуми, еле слышно, смотря как перед её глазами цвета рубинов, вора, с сапфирами, которого она так сильно полюбила, забирает какой-то кобальт синий.

Она не была Смертью.

Она была Ведьмой.

С пустым запястьем и разбитой вдребезги любовью.

**Author's Note:**

> *по книгам Шерлок НЕ БЫЛ ВЛЮБЛЁН в Ирен Адлер, т.к. «это чуждо его уму», но она вызывала интерес, как соперник.  
> *именно бордо. не бордовое, а именно бордо.  
> *существует теория, по которой никто никогда не сможет поймать Кайто не только потому что он гений с iq 400 и умением придумать выход в любом тупике, а ещё потому что его защищает магия Акако, которая влюблена в Кайто и не хочет отдавать его никому, в том числе и полиции с детективами, о чём она заявляла во время передряги с "Спайдером"


End file.
